Yukiru Mystery
by Sana-014
Summary: Degiko is on her way to stardom, when suddenly Usada gets an odd crush, that happens to appear in Degiko's dreams! But, Degiko is missing someone...
1. Stardom kind of

"Myew?!" Digiko screamed at Usada.  
  
"Well.... yeah! Of course, you knew right?" Usada calmly replied. Well this was deffinitely a first of Degiko..  
  
"Nyo?" Puchiko purred. "Whats going on? What would Degiko know? Hmm? Hmm?"  
  
Usada had a boyfriend....  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"DEGIKO!!!!! (gema!)" Gema yelled from the balcony. "You're Poccari soda is gonna go flat! I don't want you wasting! You know how Gamers isn't doing so well in business!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well as soon as I become a huge super star we can shut down this 'little' gamers and make a huge one! Right in the middle of Tokyo!" Degiko yelled back. Degiko was on her way to stardom.... Or so she thought....  
  
"Usada! Wake up! You have school remember?!" one of the managers of Gamers yelled.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Usada Residence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but as soon as I become a HUGE moviestar I won't even have to work at this dump anymore!" She huffed as she pulled over her big poofy dress.  
  
"What did you call this place?!!!" Manager screamed at her remark.  
  
"Nothing, nothing... well I guess I'll just eat lunch at school today. Well, bye Gamers! Bye Manager!"  
  
AT SCHOOL................  
  
A/N: Degiko and Usada know each other, but they don't know that they are both after the same goal... being a great star!  
  
"Good Morning students! Today for lunch we will have....blah blah blah"  
  
"Oh! Usada I love that dress!" Degiko remarked.  
  
"Why thank you!" Usada replied.  
  
"Students! For all you girls who have aspirations of being huge stars! We have a talent searcher coming to our school tommorrow! So wear your prettiest outfits! And be cheery!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!" Degiko and Usada screamed and stood up immediately.  
  
"What do you mean-" They both said.  
  
"But Im the-" They both said again"  
  
"STAR!" They screamed. 


	2. Dream stealer!

Chapter Two:  
  
A/N::::Well so far in this Degiko fic, we have found out, that Usada and Degiko want to be big stars right? Well when they both find out that they both want to be big stars trouble is bound to happen.::::  
  
All day all Degiko and Usada could think about was that huge audition!   
  
"Oooohh, I am going to sew up the most beautiful dress in the world!" they both thought.   
  
"Oooof!" Usada huffed with her books falling to the floor.  
  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Let me get those for you!" the boy said hastily.  
  
"Oh, umm, okay?" Usada said. "Umm whats your name?"  
  
"Kite!, whats yours?" he answered, then asked.  
  
"Usada..." she said... dazed because she thought he was so cute!  
  
"Wow, Usada you are very pretty! I love your bunny ears!" he said amazed. "Umm thank you" she replied, touching her ears. Usada was amazed with his bright green eyes. He seemed like a nice boy, but Usada had to go to work... so she gathered her things and left with out saying good bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Gamers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Myew?!" Digiko screamed at Usada.  
  
"Well.... yeah! Of course, you knew right?" Usada calmly replied. Well this was deffinitely a first for Degiko..  
  
"Nyo?" Puchiko purred. "Whats going on? What would Degiko know? Hmm? Hmm?"  
  
"Well... Puchi-chan it seems that little miss Usada has a crush!" Degiko replied annoyed. Degiko had a boyfriend in Charat, when she left she was very sad.  
  
×××fLaShBaCk×××  
  
"Degiko... do you have to go? Really?" Yukiru asked sadly..  
  
"Yuki-chan... you know I must. I must go for my dreams! When I become a huge star I will come back here and bring you to Earth and you can share in the wealth!" Degiko said half happy, half sad.  
  
"Degiko...."  
  
×××eNd FlAsHbAcK×××  
  
"sighhhh" Degiko let out.  
  
"Myew?" Puchiko gnawed on her bell.  
  
"Puchiko stop it..." Degiko said narccisstically.  
  
"Well now that I know that Usada has a boyfriend... this totally sucks!, I miss Yukiru.. maybe I'll call him," Degiko thought..  
  
So she called up Yukiru and this is how it went...  
  
"I think its... 03-789-6754?" she punched in the numbers.  
  
"doo, doo, doo, we're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!" Degiko screamed. "He got a new number and he didn't tell me?!, well... maybe I'll go to bed... I have to sleep on this..."   
  
While Degiko was thinking in bed... a thought came to her mind... "I never gave him my number! Idiot Degiko! Idiot!!"  
  
"Damn it... oh well... I'm going to get ahold of him... I know it.." After about a half an hour Degiko finnally fell asleep..she had a dream...  
  
~~~~Dream~~~~  
  
"Yukiru!! Come back! Where are you going?!"   
  
"Usada... she needs me!"  
  
Suddenly Yukiru changed into the small green eyed boy.. ::A/N: Degiko doesnt know Kite yet! =^._.^=  
  
"W-who are you?! And what did you do to my Yuki-chan!" Degiko screamed. "Wellll..... Seeing how I don't know what you're talking about... I guess... umm... I don't know?" he replied. "What do you mean YOU DONT KNOW?!"  
  
Then... she woke up.  
  
~~~~End Dream~~~~ 


End file.
